my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeshi Daiguren
Takeshi Daiguren (武 大紅蓮, Daiguren Takeshi) also known by his hero name, The Scarlet Shinobi, is a U.A. second-year Student and a Provisional Hero. 'Appearance ' Takeshi is a tall, muscular young man. For a Hero course student, he is relatively thin. He has red eyes and messy, unkempt black hair. Usually, he wears a black or grey T-shirt and a red jacket along with jeans. At U.A., he wears the standard male uniform: a light grey blazer over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie. He also wears the same black and red shoes, most of the time. His hero costume consists of a dark red leather jacket that reaches his knees with black shoulder guards and a crimson ninja mask covering only part of his face. Also, he has a grey long sleeve shirt underneath. The interior of the jacket includes thinned elbow pads as do the pants with knee pads. His costume also includes black and red support gloves to prevent recoil while using his quirk. It also includes a red utility belt with multiple compartments for different equipment. On the side, he has katana with a red scabbard. The pants are plain black, matching with his black and red shoes. The shoes include added iron soles to protect his feet and add impact to his kicks. 'Personality ' Takeshi has wanted to be a hero and protect the weak ever since he was a child. After his parents were killed, he stopped believing in this dream. Takeshi is an introverted and reserved person. He rarely lets his emotions come out and relies solely on logical and rational thinking to overcome obstacles. Though he is still prone to occasionally fall into despair and emotion, he tries to always keep a level head. Even though he usually keeps to himself and may come off as apathetic, he actually puts others before himself and won't hesitate to save or help someone in need. Takeshi is analytical and cunning and rarely cares about winning or losing. He thinks strategically and cares about how things play out. Still, as seen in the second year final exams, he cares if a classmate, especially a friend, were to fail or lose because of him. He has a strong admiration for All Might and respects him tremendously. He doesn't strive to be the number one hero, just one that he, himself, and his family could be proud of. He strives to be like All Might, a Hero who saves everyone. 'Abilities ' Overall Abilities- 'Takeshi has been seen to be incredibly powerful, in terms of his quirk and more. Due to his experience as a provisional hero and his training when he was younger, he is said to outclass many Pro Heroes in terms of combat ability, mental prowess, and quirk usage. He also possesses excellent leadership abilities as was elected Class Representative of Class 2-A and has remarkable tactical intelligence and incredible abilities during fights. '''Keen Intellect-' Takeshi has proven to be incredibly intelligent. He has displayed adept intuition as well as keen observation and analysis skills. Takeshi is also a genius at fighting and martial arts. He can analyze and predict an opponent's fighting style in mere moments after watching them fight. He is able to adapt to any opponent's fighting style. Also, on many occasions, he has put his photographic memory to use for hero work or other important things. Further proving his intellect, he placed 3rd in the First-Year midterms and 2nd in the Second-Year midterms. Takeshi is also bilingual as he knows and is fluent in both Japanese and English. '''Enhanced Physical Ability- '''Even without his quirk, Daiguren has shown to be extremely fast and strong as he has been shown to have extremely fast reaction time and been trained by his Uncle in Ninjutsu, Karate, and Swordsmanship martial arts such as Kenjutsu and Iaido. Since Middle school, he has trained his body to nearly maximum human level, keeping himself in peak physical performance. '''Enhanced Durability- '''Takeshi has incredible stamina and endurance. As his quirk relies on his energy, Takeshi has trained intensively to maximize what he can do with or without the use of his quirk. During the summer training, his main focus was to maximize the efficiency of his Quirk usage. Even when he has little energy and cannot activate his quirk, he can still put up a fight and has fought many villains and still won. Takeshi also possesses incredible pain tolerance. There have been times when he has been extremely hurt and taken plenty of damage, such as stab wounds and broken bones, and still managed to get back up to fight despite his injuries. '''Incredible Willpower - Takeshi has, on multiple occasions, displayed his incredible willpower. Even after sustaining heavy injuries, with his willpower (and his pain tolerance) he has still been able to fight. Once he gets serious, he can accomplish almost anything. 'Quirk' Enhance - Daiguren's Quirk allows him to enhance his body beyond human levels. This applies to any part of his body. For example, if he were to enhance his eyes he could see better, enhancing his brain to think and/or react faster or enhancing his legs to run faster. However, using the quirk lowers his body energy, which makes it difficult to maintain for extended periods of time and even harder to use while tired or hungry. Super Moves Detroit Smash- Daiguren used All Might's signature punch as its namesake but instead uses it as a straight punch whereas All Might's is a downward punch. Scarlet Smash-A singular punch when High Gear is activated specifically in his arm. Scarlet Axe- Jumps up and delivers a powerful ax kick to the opponent, most of the time to the head Scarlet Slash- Daiguren uses Katana to slash opponent diagonally, usually across the chest. Takeshi only uses this move to quickly incapacitate an opponent. Scarlet Streak- Daiguren enhances his body to a near maximum level to run at immense speed behind his opponent and deliver an attack to incapacitate them. Entire Enhance- Activation of his Quirk throughout his body simultaneously. High Gear '- Increases the blood flow rate, allowing nutrients to flow through his body quicker, resulting in him being 2 to 3 times faster and stronger while improving his reflexes and maneuverability. However, this burns through his energy, so he is only able to activate it for 5 minutes at maximum. To conserve energy, it can be applied to singular body parts, such as his arms or legs. '''Maximum Gear-' This technique is the same as High Gear, except brings out Takeshi's utmost limit. As High Gear multiplies his quirk's power, this does the same thing, except drawing out power on a different level. Takeshi uses High Gear to multiply his power five-fold. Due to its massive energy consumption, it can only be used for one continuous minute. Takeshi has only used this technique twice and has not mastered it yet. '''Stats Gallery IMG_5357.jpg IMG_5359.jpg IMG_5358.jpg a056a65ac08428baccbb09c4b4e3a692.png|Takeshi's Fighting Stance Equipment *'Katana': After becoming a provisional hero, his uncle awarded him with a family katana to use only if necessary. Typically, he is seen wearing it on his left side. *'Mask': The mask Daigane wears is to resemble that of a ninja and was, despite its appearance, specialized to be able to perform as a gas mask. It allows him to breathe normally if there is any type of harmful gas or smoke. *'Iron Soles': The Iron Armor Soles are attached to Daiguren's shoes. Upon kicking something, the soles absorb the impact and redistribute the kinetic energy back out to increase the impact strength of his kicks. *'Jacket'- Takeshi's jacket has been modified to be extremely durable and strong. After plenty of modifications the jacket itself fireproof, shock absorbent, and bulletproof. * Trivia - Takeshi's name may have multiple meanings. Takeshi (in this Kanji) means 'Fierce Warrior'. Dai- means 'Great', and -Guren means 'Crimson.' - Daiguren's "High Gear" is very similar to and somewhat based off of Luffy's "Gear Second" from One Piece. - Daiguren uses the word 'Gear' in his techniques to show that his abilities and power have increased, into another state of intensity. Category:U.A. Students Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes in Training Category:Class 2-A Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Transformation Quirk Users